Topic of Discussion
by rosie-sky
Summary: In which Duncan and Alejandro have a random conversation which somehow leads to a conversation about a certain goth. One-shot drabble.


**Title**- Topic of Discussion

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Total drama Series or its characters. If I did…never mind…

**Notes**- I finally got around to revisiting all my stories to edit them. So I'm reposting this one as a one shot. It was originally part of a drabble series.

**Pairings**- Alejandro/Gwen, implied Duncan/Izzy.

* * *

"By far the best flavor out there is blueberry. I love the fruit as well as anything with that flavor in it."

Duncan made a face. "No dude, it isn't."

The two men were just sitting by the pool area of the resort when they just started talking about random things and the topic of favorite foods and flavors of candy came up.

"I was just stating my opinion, and if you don't agree with me, then you have that right." Alejandro said.

"I hate blueberry."

"Just the flavor or-"

Duncan cut him off. "No, I just can't stand it. I don't like the fruit, the smell of it, or the taste."

The Latino laughed. The punk shot him a look of confusion, and then crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't get what's so funny."

"You must hate Gwen then." Alejandro muttered out through his laughter.

"Will you stop laughing? And you know Pasty's my best friend, so how could you even make that assumption?"

"You know that Gwen loves blueberries."

Duncan nodded. "But I still don't know that has to do with anything?"

"And didn't you two go out briefly?" he asked, ignoring the punks question.

"Yeah, but I still don't see what that has to do with anything? Answer my question, damn it."

"Mi amigo, never mind, this conversation is pointless. Especially if you can't understand what I'm trying to say."

Duncan was about to press the issue further but they noticed Gwen come out of the girls trailer.

"Hey Gwen." Both men greeted.

"Hey," the pretty Goth answered back. She cocked her head to the side and added in a teasing tone, "well I'm impressed. You guys managed to be in each others company and not kill each other."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Please, there's only so many of us left this season. I need Alejandro's votes to stay in the game."

"Sure you do." She told him. "Oh, by the way, Izzy's looking for you; she says she needs your help with something."

Duncan perked up upon hearing this.

"She is? What does she need help for?"

The Goth shrugged.

"Hopefully she needs help with something other than stealing things from the others."

"Yeah, but if it is, stay out of my dressers!" Gwen warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure. See you guys later." He said as he made his way back to the trailers to find Izzy.

"Well then, caramelo, did she really need his help?"

"Honestly?" she asked. The Latino nodded his head.

"No she didn't really need his help."

Alejandro raised an eyebrow. "Then why did you tell him she did."

"I wanted to get rid of him." She told her boyfriend.

"And you couldn't just tell him to go away?"

"If I did then he'd ask questions. Not to mention, he'll feel insulted."

"Good point."

"That's not the only reason I wanted him to leave."

"Then why did you want him to leave?"

"You know how I feel about PDA."

"You hate it."

"Exactly."

"But what does…"

Gwen walked over to him, placing her hand on his shoulders, she tip toes and captured his lips against hers.

"I see." Alejandro said after the kiss ended.

"So what were you two talking about before I got here?"

"Oh we were talking about what our favorite flavors are."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, did you know Duncan hates blueberries?" he asked.

Gwen nodded. "I know. That's one of the reasons we never really made out."

"Was it because the lip gloss you put over your lipstick is blueberry flavored?" he asked her.

Gwen nodded and then asked, "So what's your favorite flavor?"

"Blueberry."

Gwen raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why?"

"It reminds me of you." He stated simply. Gwen shook her head .

"What? It's true."

"Come here." She told him as he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss once again.

* * *

**Notes**- Hopefully every one who reads this whether it be old readers and new readers liked this. And hopefully the errors found weren't as bad as the first time around. Well until next time! Oh and if you have time check out the poll on my profile page. Based on the results I'll only work on the story that wins until its finished.


End file.
